digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Veemon (DCS)
- colspan="2" style="background:#FFE5A5; text-align: center;" Armor Digivolution - colspan="2" align="center;" Flamedramon (Digimental of Courage) - colspan="2" align="center;" Lightdramon (Digimental of Friendship) - colspan="2" align="center;" Magnamon (Digimental of Miracles) |DNApartner=Stingmon |DNAultimate=Paildramon |DNAmega=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |DNAmega2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode |DNAmega3=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode }} Veemon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Veemon was originally one of the two recruits of the Guardian Knights who formed Imperialdramon, and is currently partner to a DigiDestined named Daniel "Dan" Linwood. Description Veemon has a strong desire to make his partners and friends proud. Veemon has been unaware of anything in the Digital World since being in sleep for several years. After being awakened and sent into the human world to accompany the DigiDestined, he became partner of Dan who he immediately recognizes as the one he is destined to follow. Attacks *'V-Headbutt': Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. Appearances Films Digimon: Network Battles The film describes how Veemon met Dan for the first time. He Bio-Emerged at unknown time and date. He appeared to the DigiDestined for the first time when he attempted to defend their argument against that of the DigiShadow. When the masked man attempted to escape, Veemon instructed Dan to help him to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon with the Blue D-3 Digivice and the Digimental of Courage. who managed to make the DigiShadow show his true face: Wei Xueqi. During the final battle against Etemon, Veemon accompanied Kevin to the System Pyramids on the Server Continent where they freed Nanomon who gave Dan the Digimental of Friendship. The second Digimental made Veemon Armor Digivolve into Lightdramon who destroyed Etemon's electric guitar. After Wei Xueqi was freed from his brainwashing, he gave Dan and Veemon the third Digimental: the Golden Digimental of Miracles. Veemon Armor Digivolved into Magnamon who destroyed a Composition Digimon Chimairamon and the core of the Dark Network, while MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon managed to defeat Etemon. Three days later, three Digimentals Dan and Veemon used were given back to Benjamin, since it was time for Veemon to learn to Digivolve through normal methods. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Veemon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. He had also learned to Digivolve into his Champion form ExVeemon. He helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Veemon was there to fight. As ExVeemon, he became capable of DNA Digivolving with Stingmon and they became Paildramon. In the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Gennai gave the DigiDestined an orb that gave Paildramon an ability to Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Veemon and Wormmon help Dan and Wei to evacuate the other DigiDestined from Los Angeles to Hong Kong. After tensions between Troy and Seamus turn into a fight between them and their Partner Digimon in their Mega forms, Veemon and Wormmon try to Digivolve into Imprialdramon to stop the figh. But they are prevented from doing so by SkullSatamon. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Veemon, Wormmon, Dan and Wei end up in the Digital World. After they witness LadyDevimon giving information to his master, Piemon, they are attacked by SkullSatamon. Imperialdramon is immobilized by him, but is freed with help from Robert Harmon and changes into from Dragon Mode into Fighter Mode to defeat SkullSatamon once and for all. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 During the attack Machinedramon's headquarters, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode finishes off the third Chaotic Master who is already wounded by WarGreymon. Then Veemon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until they decide to challenge Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. While fighting against Piemon, Imperialdramon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon cross through several distortions and are evading every attack of their opponent. But just when Piemon is about to be overpowered by them, Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form), however, restores them to full power. After HolyAngemon destroys open a door named Heaven's Gate to destroy Piemon's minions, Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon made Piemon to be destroyed by the door as well. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Veemon's power and destroyed Dan's Blue D-3 Digivice and the Golden Crest of Miracles in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. Veemon also received an ability as Imperialdramon to change into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. While Imperialdramon and Omegamon purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Dan and Veemon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Veemon was reunited with Dan after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Veemon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. While an unembodied version of Imperialdramon was one of the original founders of the Knights, his data was transferred into Veemon and Wormmon to make them capable of DNA Digivolving into a new Imperialdramon. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Veemon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Veemon's Digi-Egg was found by Huckmon and Veedramon who gave it to the Digital Agents to ensure that he becomes one of the Partner Digimon of the DigiDestined. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon